Ultimate DC-MARVEL Crossover: Rise of the Avenging League
by Soron66
Summary: This story has NOT been adopted yet, but if any of you wish to adopt it them you're welcome to it. just message me first so i can read it to see what you do with the story. same for me putting the one who has adopted this in the description so those who come here can migrate to the adopter's profile. MARVEL heroes and DC heroes unite to fix the strange universe colliding crisis.
1. Chapter 1: God or Man?

Ultimate DC/MARVEL Crossover: Rise of the Avenging League

Written by Soron66

I don't own anything from DC Comics or MARVEL comics.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Chapter 1: God or Man?

"Hurry up Steiss. That freak could be down on us in any moment. I'd rather be out of here before…" said a thug standing next to a crate alongside Steiss who was attempting to get into the crate.

"Yeah yeah. The big ol flying man you're so afraid of. Sal get on the phone and tell the boss we got the goods." said Steiss as he picked up a strange looking device.

"Sal's a bit indisposed right now." said an unfamiliar voice behind Steiss making him accidentally drop the device right before he slowly turned around.

Steiss stared in fear as the man in a blue suit, red cape, with a red S on his chest walked closer to him. Steiss shot his gun at him, but each of the bullets ricocheted off. He kept firing even after he ran out of bullets, and the man knocked the gun out of his hands and tapped him on the head right before he flew the thug to the same place he flew Sal to.

 **An hour later...**

A man bumbled into the daily planet accidentally walking into people.

"Watch where you're going Kent!" snapped one man angrily who bumped into Kent on purpose.

When he arrived at his desk his boss yelled, "Kent! Get in here!" which caused Clark Kent to sigh as he stood up from his chair before walking into Perry's office.

 **Meanwhile...**

A man woke up in what appeared to be a lab which angered and amused him.

"Pitiful insects! You think you can keep me contained! Nobody imprisons General Zod!" yelled Zod as he broke himself free and killed the nearest scientists.

The alarms sounded as Zod ran through the hallways punching soldiers skulls in incinerating them. Once Zod reached a room he noticed that he was surrounded so he sneered as he knelt right before shooting upwards through the roof.

"This is General Wade Eiling. The alien has escaped. Repeat, the alien has escaped." yelled a soldier into a walkie talkie who had more badges than any of the others. Zod soared till he saw a familiar symbol show in a small primitive screen.

"Jor-El. How did you survive Krypton's explosion?" said Zod angrily and with confusion after he landed on the sidewalk as he stared at the tv screen that showed the symbol with the words **Menace or Hero** scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

 **Back at the Daily Planet...**

Clark Kent had just received his assignment from Perry when he heard the alarms sound from a building not too far away. He immediately ran to a phone booth and changed before flying to the origin of the alarms, and when he arrived he saw military vehicles scrambling.

As soon as he landed he was surrounded by soldiers and the man in charge yelled, "Hold it right there freak!"

Clark waited patiently as the man walked up glaring at him before he said, "I mean no harm to any of you. I heard the alarms and came to help in any way I could."

The leader gritted his teeth for a few minutes before he said, "We have it under control. Now, why don't you go ahead and fly away, freak." Clark looked at him with irritation before he took off into the sky and flew off towards Metropolis, and as soon as he arrived someone rammed into him.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE OUR PLANET'S EXPLOSION JOR-EL!" yelled his attacker as he punched Clark into the ground. A woman with black hair stared at them and he stared in return right before uppercutting his attacker and punching him through the sky three times till his attacker temporarily blinded him with heat vision and punched him down to the street. General Zod landed lightly as his prey picked himself up from the crater he created when he landed.

"I stabbed you myself Jor-El. I saw you die! How did you survive!" yelled Zod as he glared furiously at his prey.

Clark widened his eyes for a few minutes before he said, "Jor-El didn't survive. He died alongside Krypton, and if you were the one who stabbed him you must be Zod."

Zod's face gained a angry expression before he ordered, "Kneel before Zod."

Clark however stood up and stared defiantly at Zod which pissed Zod off to the point causing him to blast Clark with heat vision right before flying into him crashing him through buildings till Clark punched him in the face causing them to spiral into the ground and go tumbling through it causing the road to break apart as they dragged through it.

Clark had enough of this fighting at this point so he flew at Zod and took them into space right before he spun in a circle three times before he threw Zod far into space and returned to Metropolis. The next day Clark walked into the Daily Planet and accidentally bumped into a woman nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Oh I'm uh sorry miss…" said Clark as he knelt to help her pick up her stuff.

"Lane. Lois Lane, and you are?" said the familiar brunette with a kind look in her eyes.

After she had everything in her hands again he pushed his glasses back up before he said, "Clark, Kent Clark. I mean Clark Kent. Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you miss lane. No matter how many times I uh get new subscriptions for my glasses I uh I bump into people."

Lois smiled a bit and was about to say something before Perry walked up and said, "Ah. You two have already met. Kent, welcome your new partner. Maybe a woman would be able to keep you on your feet, and on time." before he walked back to his office and yelled, "And where's that idiot photographer? What's his name? Kimmy Dolsen, or is it Timmy Lolsen?"

* * *

This is the first story for Ultimate DC/MARVEL Crossover RP Minecraft Server Story. Please tell me how I did and be kind. Expect more to follow, and please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2: Batman vs Superman

Chapter 2: Batman vs Superman

A man dressed as a bat stared at a group from the roof as he waited to see what they were up to. Suddenly, they pulled out guns and started firing at the cops that were at the front of the police station. The man immediately threw a grenade of sorts into the middle of the group right before he glided down and threw three oddly shaped sharp boomerangs at three of the attackers. He proceeded punch one in the head immediately knocking him down, then threw another boomerang thing at attackers that were close together immediately rendering them unconscious. When the smoke cleared the remaining attacker saw all of the goons on the ground unconscious and backed up in fear as he saw the man dressed as a bat walk up to him. The man threw a fourth normal boomerang at the man's gun hand knocking it onto the ground right before he leaped at him and grappled up with his grapnel gun. When the goon woke up he was standing precariously at the edge of a building, and screamed in fear.

"Who sent you!? Why did you attack the GCPD!? Talk!" yelled a man behind him angrily.

The thug swallowed before he demanded defiantly, "Why should I tell you?"

The thug felt someone step up closer before the voice whispered in his ear, "If you don't, I'll push you off the roof and let you break a few bones. Of course, that's if you're lucky."

The thug decided to call his bluff, which wasn't a smart choice because he suddenly found himself falling to his death. However when he landed he only broke an arm, two legs, and some ribs. Unfortunately one of the ribs pierced a lung and he started bleeding out till he fell unconscious. When he woke up it was getting closer to daytime and he was in a hospital bandaged up with a tube down his throat. He should have felt safer, but something didn't let him feel safe at all.

Suddenly a familiar terrifying voice said, "You have only one more chance to tell me what I want to know, or your next wound will be fatal."

The thug pissed his pants as he stammered, "Nobody sent us. We are the loyal followers of he who flies, and we attacked the GCPD because they were planning to attack our god. His red symbol will flame across the world as his role as god has been recognized."

The man walked out of the shadows before jumping out of the open window and shutting it right before he grappled to another roof.

When he arrived at a big cave he sat down at his computer and glared as he looked up everything to do with the red symbol. He narrowed his eyes as he read the articles about a Superman who defeated someone his equal not too long ago. Each and every article he found had titled him as Superman which man him roll his eyes internally. Everything he saw labeled him as a hero before he saw the fatalities of the fight in Metropolis between Superman and his attacker. He turned the computer off as he got up to prepare to go to Metropolis, but he was patient enough to wait till tomorrow to go.

 **The next day...**

A bank robbery was in progress but Superman was there to stop it pushing the robbers into the wall knocking them out. Superman was floating in the sky as he listened for help from the world, but he heard a strange explosion originate from Star Labs at Central City. He immediately sped to the laboratory and stopped a piece of falling debris from falling on a brown haired man that looked young enough to be in college. He used his x-ray vision to scan him and saw that everything was fine, so he pushed up hard making the debris fly into the air for a few seconds which gave him enough time to grab the man and fly him to a nearby ambulance. He performed the task until nobody was left in Star Labs' debris then returned back to Metropolis just in time to grab someone before they hit the ground and went splat.

Bruce Wayne had just arrived at Metropolis and headed towards his home in Metropolis to prepare for the fight against Superman. That night he snuck onto a military base and arrived in a room that was supposed to have green rocks in there that came from the same planet as the alien threat. He only had time to acquire one crystal so as soon as he had he hurried out of the military base. When he had returned home he immediately started crafting a smaller more compact version of the crystal. Once he was finished he held the ring to his eye then placed the ring into a lead case on his belt before he ran back out into the city.

"Superman. I know you can hear me. Face me now and receive justice for your crimes." said Batman quietly as he waited in the suicide slums of Metropolis. As soon as Superman landed Bruce glared at him as he prepared a boomerang and waited for the perfect moment to throw it.

"What crimes have I apparently done? All I've ever done is help people." said Superman with confusion and the man dressed as a bat immediately clicked a device and played a recording.

"Nobody sent us. We are the loyal followers of he who flies, and we attacked the GCPD because they were planning to attack our god. His red symbol will flame across the world as his role as god has been recognized," said the recording which caused Superman to widen his eyes in surprise.

"I never wanted to be considered a god. I'm just a man trying to do the right thing. Those people are incredibly mistaken. You have to believe me Bruce." pleaded Superman causing the strangely dressed man to narrow his eyes at the end of the sentence before throwing the boomerang at Superman. Superman raised an eyebrow as he let it ping off of his chest before he walked forward. The man threw another boomerang as he backed up but this time it exploded once it hit him. The man continued to run away but skidded to a stop when he saw Superman in front of him. He stared with widened eyes before Superman punched him into a wall causing a few cracks in the wall. As soon as Superman got close he pulled out the green gemmed ring and proceeded to punch Superman in the cheek.

He punched three times causing Superman to fall down before he said with obvious pain, "Nobody is above the law, not even you Superman."

Superman crawled away as he said weakly, "I've never seen myself above the law. I've always done what I had to within the law. My parents Jonathan and Martha taught me right from wrong. I do what I do to honor them."

The man in the batsuit halted and was quiet for a few minutes before he demanded, "What was that name?!"

Superman looked at him for a few minutes before he whispered, "Jonathan and Martha." The man in the batsuit fell against the wall as his pain receptors took over his adrenaline and he coughed up blood. Before he fell unconscious he managed to put the ring away in the lead case, and finally blacked out


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson

Chapter 3: Crimson

"Lex Luthor was just arrested for sending a group to war against all authorities across the country. Luckily that war was stopped by the mysterious vigilante that some people are calling The Batman…" said a woman on a radio while a man stood over a college kid who was currently in a coma.

"I could kill you right now Flash, but unfortunately I can't. I need you to become fast enough to help me return home. Only when I'm able to go home you will die," said the man before he he heard some footsteps getting louder.

Just before the door opened he put on his suit and ran away. A woman walked in and sat down next to the coma patient as she stared at him with sadness.

"Come back to me Barry. I hate seeing you like this, but I don't want to leave you alone," said the woman sadly right before Barry groaned and asked, "Uhhh. What happened?"

The woman stood up and leaned over and said, "Barry! Oh my god, I was so worried!"

Barry smiled once before he slowly sat up and said, "Ah. You don't need to worry about me, Caitlyn. I'm too stubborn to die. Why am I in a hospital?"

Caitlyn automatically said with evident pain from the memory, "When Star Labs exploded you were knocked unconscious after the wave from the particle accelerator explosion. After Superman rescued you from the falling debris, the ambulances brought you and some others here to the hospital. Afterwards, everyone but you were sent home. You've been here in a coma for six months."

 **An hour later...**

Barry arrived at the new Star Labs location and whistled.

"Barry, mi amigo! You're awake!" said an excited man with fairly long hair who was wearing a shirt that said **Guardians of the Galaxy** on it.

"Hey Cisco. I feel like I slept for two thousand years." said Barry with a smile as Cisco pulled him into an over enthusiastic hug.

"Mr. Allen. Welcome to the world of the living." said a man with a smile as he walked forward with a walking stick.

After Barry shook hands with the man he said, "It's good to be back."

A few minutes later Barry was working on a machine alongside Cisco that had somehow survived the particle accelerator explosion.

"Hey Barry would you mind getting that doohickey that is sitting on the edge of that desk." said Cisco as he tried to get something to fit on the device. As he got to his feet Barry accidentally knocked something down, but it fell down too slowly for it to be normal. He had enough time to tell that it was a No. 2 pencil with the words **To Infinity And Beyond** as well as Cisco's initials. Suddenly it hurried up and clattered on the floor which confused Barry, but he decided to figure it out later. However the universe decided for him as he walked to get the doohickey, because he sped into the corner of the table causing him to stab himself in the groin by the table's corner. Cisco looked up as he saw Barry crouch and clutch his groin in pain.

"Barry? You okay? What happened?" asked Cisco but gained a pained look from Barry before Barry said painfully, "I have no idea."

 **A few minutes later...**

Caitlyn was looking at some scans of Barry's blood, skeleton, and anything else after they saw the security footage of Barry moving faster than the eye can see.

"This is impossible," said Caitlyn as she finished looking at the scans.

"What is impossible, Ms. Snow?" asked Harrison Wells with curiosity as he sat down in a chair.

Caitlyn looked at him as if he was stupid before she said, "Barry having superpowers. There is nothing wrong with his biology at all either. Superpowers are not real. They are nothing but fiction,"

Dr. Wells chuckled before he said with amusement, "That may have been true a year or two ago Ms. Snow, but Superman proved to us that both aliens and superpowers are real."

 **An hour later...**

In a few minutes Barry had put on a suit that was given to him as he ran around a four hundred mile track and ran around it five times.

"So. How fast am I going?" asked Barry when he stopped next to Caitlyn, Cisco, and Dr. Wells.

"You are going 400 miles per minute, dude! This is sooo cool!" said Cisco excitedly before he got a glare from Caitlyn who countered frantically, "This is not cool. Barry could die any minute if he keeps doing this!"

Harrison Wells sighed before he said, "I know how you feel about Barry, Ms Snow. However we have to be professional with this. We are scientists, we investigate the unexplained. In the meantime, Barry go home and don't do anything rash. We will do whatever we can to help you understand this."

As he was walking home he saw a car speeding away from the police, but unfortunately the car was too fast for the cops to catch it. Then he got an idea, after he smiled he ran into an alley and changed into his suit before he sped out of the other end to catch the car. Once he passed the car he stopped in front of it and smiled at the driver which freaked him out. Before the driver could do anything Barry ran into the car and proceeded to push it till it was angled at a light post. A few seconds before the cops arrived he ran home, but his smile faltered when he saw Caitlyn standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Barry. You were supposed to be taking it slow, and not doing anything rash," said Caitlyn angrily and in concern.

Barry sighed as he took his mask off and said, "Caitlyn. I'm not going to just sit around while people are in danger. If I have the power to save lives, then I have to. I've always wanted to help people, and with this I can. I'm not going to stop, so you can either help me do this or look the other way."

Barry and Caitlyn stared at each other for a long hour before she said angrily, "Fine. At least if I help you, you'll have more chance of surviving this suicide mission of yours."


	4. Chapter 4: Reverse

Chapter 4: Reverse

It's been several weeks since Barry began his mission of heroism, and he's only ever gotten faster. Currently he was running to a building that was on fire, and when he arrived he immediately entered and got five people out before the firefighters arrived. When all the people were out he nodded and smiled at them before running off.

"Well done Barry. You have reached 500 miles per minute in your speed. This calls for a celebration." said Harrison Wells as soon as Barry had taken off the suit and was drinking some sort of calorie drink.

"Dude. You singed my suit." said Cisco incredulously and with irritation as he inspected the suit.

Barry rolled his eyes before he said, "I'm the one who wears it into battle, so I think it's my suit."

Cisco however would have none of that so he said somewhat reluctantly, "I'd be comfortable calling it our suit."

The levity in the room vanished when Caitlyn stormed in and said angrily, "A fire? Stopping robbers and muggers is one thing, but fires are on a whole new level!"

Barry sighed before he said placatingly, "Don't worry, I'm too fast for fires to actually touch me. Also, that suit is designed to be safe from fires." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at him which unnerved him even more than her usual stares.

"Barry I suggest you take a break for the night," Dr. Wells advised, "We don't want to worry Ms. Snow any more than we have today. Besides, You have run almost most of the day today. You need to spend the rest of the day resting. Doctor's orders. Those calorie shakes are only temporary after all." Caitlyn relaxed a bit at Dr. Wells' orders but she knew Barry too well to completely relax. After Barry packed up his stuff he headed home alongside Caitlyn who decided to drive him home.

The next two days were filled with rigorous training and upgrading his suit. The third day all he had to do was stop a robbery in progress, and after he did that he was assaulted by something as he was running back to Star Labs so he stopped moving.

"You! Why did you kill my mother?!" demanded Flash when he saw a man in yellow in a vibrating form staring at him.

"I'll tell you if you can catch me Flash," said the man in yellow right before running off with Flash close behind him. The man in yellow led him to a football stadium and stopped in the middle of the field long enough for Flash to get near him and try to grab him, but missed because the man in yellow began running in circles.

"You're not fast enough Flash. You will never beat me at your current speed," said the man right before he sped at Flash and punched him causing him to fall to the ground. Flash quickly got back up, but when he did the man in yellow was gone. The Flash screamed in anger right before he sped to Star Labs and punched a wall in anger.

"I almost had him!" yelled Barry before Harrison wells asked, "Almost had who Barry?" Barry turned towards him then ran out of the room, and five minutes later Caitlyn found him staring at an article of his mother's murder.

"Barry? What's wrong? Who is it you almost had?" asked Caitlyn as she sat down next to him.

Barry was quiet for a few minutes before he said, "Remember when I told you what I saw when my mother was murdered? I saw him today Caitlyn. He's just too fast for me. I can't get justice for my mother's murder." Caitlyn didn't respond but instead pulled him against her in sympathy.

Eventually Barry returned to the others alongside Caitlyn and said, "I saw the man who murdered my mother today. He moves like me, but he's infinitely faster."

Cisco widened his eyes while Harrison Wells had a blank expression on his face. The next day Barry ignored his mission of heroism and spent the whole day training stopping only for food and coffee.

The day after that he was still training which was worrying Caitlyn so she walked up to him and said, "Barry you need to take a break. Nobody can live like this forever, not even you." Barry took a few minutes to respond but when he did he said between breaths with evident exhaustion, "I...can't...stop...must...get...fast...enough...catch...man...in...yellow."

Suddenly something hit Barry in the neck rendering him unconscious causing him to get thrown into some cardboard boxes behind him as padding. "Sorry amigo, but your obsession with getting faster was scaring me as well as Caitlyn." said Cisco as he walked up with a tranquilizer rifle in his hands.

When Barry woke up he found himself strapped down on a gurney and demanded, "What the heck?"

Caitlyn walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry Barry, but what you were doing to yourself wasn't healthy for you."

 **The next day...**

Barry was a lot more relaxed and marginally back to his normal self. By now he had reached 600 miles per second so he was feeling a lot better and more sure that he'd be victorious against the man in yellow. While he was on patrol he was attacked again by the man in yellow, and his rage returned back to the level it was two days ago.

"Who are you?!" demanded Flash as he tried to control himself as he glared at him.

"I'm the reverse of you, in every way," said the man in yellow before they ran at each other at the same time. The Flash and the man in yellow took their fight all across the city damaging lamp posts and other objects as they raced. Their race finally stopped when the Flash was thrown into a van. The man in yellow immediately ran off as the Flash followed shortly after, and soon the man in yellow ran through a blue portal that opened with the Flash vanishing into it as well.

 **At Star Labs...**

Caitlyn and Cisco stared in disbelief as they saw Barry's GPS signal go offline.

"What… I don't...where's my Barry?" asked Caitlyn with her voice getting frantic. Cisco only shook his head then went running off to search for Harrison Wells. He stopped as soon as he found a room that wasn't in the schematics.

"Holy mother of.." said Cisco as he wandered around inside. He saw a pedestal with some device on it with a button on it and as soon as he pressed it he saw first person recordings of the man in yellow killing Barry's mother, Harrison Wells, and his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5: Alternate

Chapter 5: Alternate

A blue portal opened and Flash popped out with a confused expression on his face as he looked around.

"Dang it! I was so close to catching that monster," said Flash before he ran back to Star Labs. However something looked extremely wrong as he looked around.

"Who are you, and why are you here?!" demanded a blonde woman who was wearing a form fitting dress.

"What? Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Flash as he still tried to register that he was seeing an extremely familiar but different room to the one he was in five minutes ago.

"I think it'd be best for everyone to calm down, so we can talk like civilized human beings." said Harrison Wells who surprisingly walked in without a cane.

"Dr. Wells? How is your leg working?" asked Flash with confusion still not understanding what was going on.

Ms. Smoak looked between Flash and Dr. Wells before she asked, "Do you two know each other?"

Before Harrison Wells could respond Flash immediately said, "Of course we do. I've worked for Dr. Wells for years. I've even read his books on particles and energetic transversions. It was brilliant. He's a genius!"

It was Harrison Wells' turn to be confused as he said, "I've never written a book on particles and energy transversions, but I am planning on doing so. I don't even recall having someone in a red suit working for me."

Flash blinked stupidly before he slapped himself on the head and said, "For someone as fast as me, I'm slow!" He quickly ran to a chalkboard and drew circles on it as he said, "Consider this as the Earth. Earth 1 if you will. According to the multiverse theory, there are alternate but similar Earths with some differences to each other. Each and every choice we make, creates an alternate universe. For example, on one Earth the Nazi's won the war, and on another the Mayflower never made it to the new world so the whole world became controlled by a British monarch because democracy was never introduced to it."

"So you're saying that you're from an alternate Earth?" asked Ms. Smoak right before Flash sped to the computer and typed for a few seconds before he put what was on the monitor onto the big screen.

He quickly removed his mask and said, "I am Barry Allen...of Earth 2 and on my world I'm the Flash."

 **Meanwhile...**

Someone had just snuck into a museum and grabbed something from the display and said, "I'm getting paid to steal a biker's suit? It better be worth a lot of money." Suddenly alarms blared so he quickly ran towards the exit, but heard quick footsteps getting closer so he ran into a nearby broom closet.

"May as well," said the thief as he put the suit on.

"Buttons on the gloves? That's weird. Why are there..." said the thief with a distorted voice right before he heard footsteps getting closer and a light blaring under the door.

"Uh oh," said the thief right before he accidentally pressed one button as the door opened.

"Huh. I could've sworn that there was someone in here." said the night guard before he closed the door again.

"Okay screw the money. I'm keeping the suit," said the man as he jumped through a vent till he popped out of the vent and landed on the grass outside of the building. He saw a car coming so he decided to run at them and jump at the car. He successfully landed and held on as the car drove to a particular street. Once he saw his car he immediately jumped off and into the grass causing him to tumble a bit and create a bit of a crater in the ground.

"Owwww," said the thief as he pulled himself into a sitting position and grew back to normal size. He quickly took off the suit and placed it into the car before he drove off.

 **Back at Star Labs...**

"This is amazing!" said Ms. Smoak excitedly right before Barry ran back to the computer and looked for his friends but found no evidence of one. However he did find some recent info on the CCPD site that caught his attention. He quickly ran off after he put his mask back on.

"Barry wait!" said Harrison Wells uselessly before Ms. Smoak snickered as she grinned with intrigue.

Flash had just arrived at the scene of the crime but the cops immediately aimed at him and said, "Freeze! Put your hands up! You're under arrest for the theft of the Ant-Man's suit!"

Flash blinked twice right before he said, "What man?" but didn't get a response as a cop slowly walked closer to him. The cop reached for his handcuffs but managed to get himself handcuffed as Flash ran away.

"I tried to warn you Barry. This world doesn't know you so a crime like that combined with your speed makes you the perfect suspect," said Harrison Wells just as Flash arrived at Star Labs.

"Yeah. sometimes I'm too fast for my own good, but I can't help it," said Barry as he sat down and bit down on a calorie bar.

Harrison Wells sat down on a computer and typed before he said, "We need to find some way for you to hide who you are, both as Barry Allen and the Flash. We don't want this world's Barry to be blamed for anything if you get caught now do we."

 **Meanwhile...**

The thief stared at the suit before he said to himself, "I'm going to get rich with this suit. Who owned this thing anyway?"

Suddenly wind picked up a bit before a distorted voice said, "I have a proposal for you Mr. Lang." Mr. Lang turned around quickly and but didn't see anything till he turned around and saw a vibrating man in yellow with red glowing eyes staring at him just before the man in yellow grabbed him and sped him away with red trails behind him.

 **Back at Star Labs...**

"You are now one Bart Melville who just joined the staff of Star Labs and lives in the apartment 400 B Alpine street," said Harrison wells as he put Barry's new name and temporary life on the big screen.

"Melville? Really?" shuddered Barry right before Harrison Wells put a device on him as he said, "To everyone else you'll look different than this world's Barry Allen, but to us you'll be the same. That last name was the only thing I could think of."

Barry looked at him before he said dryly, "I could've been called Bart Allen. There are many people who have the same last name without being related."

Harrison Wells nodded his agreement then said, "Except for the fact that in our universe there are only one family with that last name. I suspect that's the one constant in any universe." Barry relented as he realized that Harrison Wells was right as he sighed with disappointment.

"Good bye Barry Allen, and hello Bart Melville. I hate that last name. I'm never going to get used to it," said Barry before Ms. Smoak walked up to him and gave him a slip of paper before walking off.

"Uh what?" asked Barry stupidly before he looked down at the paper and widened his eyes. "Why did she give me her number?" asked Barry just as stupidly with confusion on her face.

"Maybe she wants you to call her and ask her out on a date," suggested Harrison Wells with a smile on his face before he went back to drinking his coffee.

Barry sat down in a chair before he said, "I don't know her, and back on my Earth I already have a girlfriend."

 **Meanwhile...**

A detective in the police department was typing on a computer reviewing the security recordings and then looked at the recording of his cohorts suit cams and furrowed his brow before he muttered to himself, "That crimson streak is innocent in this. Someone else stole Hank Pym's suit."


	6. Chapter 6: Ant-Man's Capture

Chapter 6: Ant-Man's Capture

An alarm sounded in Star Labs waking up Harrison Wells, and when he went to the computer he saw that the alarm was caused by an intruder. Barry had just woken up and walked to the refrigerator of his temporary apartment when his phone rang.

"Barry. There's an intruder at Star Labs..." said Harrison Wells as soon as Barry answered the phone. The news of an intruder at Star Labs woke him up entirely so he immediately put on his suit and ran back to Star Labs. However when he got there he noticed that Harrison Wells was unconscious.

"Dr. Wells." said Barry right before he felt someone walk up behind him. He immediately stopped time and turned in time to see a fist that belonged to a man in an odd biker outfit slowly punching his head. Before Barry could move out of the way the fist hit him in the nose causing time to speed up again. He looked back at his attacker but he was gone so he looked around quickly before he felt his head knock back a split second before the man appeared again.

"Who and what are you?" asked Barry as he massaged his chin, but the only response he got was for the man to punch at him. However Barry managed to use the speed force to slow time again and grabbed his arm before throwing him into a wall.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Barry frantically but still didn't get a response except for the man disappearing again. He slowly walked around right before he sensed someone behind him, and quickly turned around in time to receive a powerful right hook punch him in the face rendering him unconscious. When he woke up he noticed that he was in a hospital bed with his mask off.

"Hello Mr. Allen. I am Julian Albert. I'm your physician while you're in our reality," said a man that walked up to Barry and held a light to his eyes before he walked off into another room.

"Sorry about Mr. Albert, Barry. He's not much of a people person," said Doctor Wells as he walked up to Barry with an ice pack to the back of his head.

"What was that thing?" asked Barry with confusion as he sat up on the bed.

"Huh. look at that it seems that your attacker was able to shrink himself down to the size of an ant. Amazing," said Felicity from a computer before she put the image on the screen.

When Harrison Wells saw it he chuckled before he said, "I know how he did it, but I don't know why he did it."

Barry looked with confusion before Harrison Wells explained, "That suit he wore belonged to my old professor, Hank Pym. A long time ago he was a superhero who called himself Ant-Man, and he saved the world countless times. He fought the Nazi's just like Captain America and that powerhouse who dresses like a hooker and wields a sword as well as a shield. Of course that powerhouse only fought germans in World War 1, but tomayto tomahto."

Barry nodded his head in understanding before he said, "Okay that explains a few things but why did he break and enter into here, and how exactly can he shrink to that size." Harrison Wells automatically clacked on the computer before bringing up an image that was titled **The Theoretical has become Reality**.

"Pym particles. Hank Pym created or more accurately found them, and those particles are capable of shrinking and increasing anything's or anyone's size. There is a danger of course, but Hank knew what he was doing when he used the suit. However he retired when he broke his leg and when he lost his wife to a Nazi monster. Whoever this guy is, he is in danger."

 **Meanwhile, with Scott Lang...**

Scott Lang had just managed to get to another town in his civilian clothes when the man in yellow ran in front of him.

"You can't escape me Mr. Lang. Did you get the device?!" demanded the man in yellow. Scott Lang opened his hand and a split second later the device was gone and in the man in yellow's hands. Congratulations Mr. Lang.

"You get to survive to steal for me another day," said the man in yellow before he sped away. Scott Lang looked in the direction the man in yellow went before he ran in the opposite direction after he said, "I'm done with you, zippy"

 **Back in Central City...**

Flash was running around looking for the man who had attacked them but didn't find any evidence of him.

"It shouldn't be this hard to find a man in a ridiculous biker's suit like that," said Felicity over the com which irritated Flash a bit so he said, "Oh you think? I had no idea. The logical explanation is he skipped town or he took off the suit, maybe both."

After he ran back to Star Labs he saw someone new there that he recognized.

He immediately made his vocal cords vibrate before he said, "Uh why is he here?"

The man walked up to him and said as he held out his hand, "I'm Detective Joe West, and I believe you're innocent. I want to bring in the real perp, and I'm willing to work with you."

Flash slowly shook his hand before he said, "Okay, then. Let's do this."

 **The next day...**

Scott Lang had just made it back to the town when he was suddenly in another place.

"Scott Lang. Why did you steal Hank Pym's suit?!" demanded an african american cop from the other side of the interrogation room's table that he recognized was one.

Scott stayed quiet for a few minutes before he said, "If I tell you whatever you need I want you to give me a new name and a new life."

The cop blinked twice before he asked, "Why?" Scott immediately looked away which made the cop sigh in annoyance. Suddenly, Flash ran in which caused Scott to back up into the wall with fear.

"You're afraid of speedy gonzales here?" Joe asked, "You do anything to him?"

When Flash shook his head no, he said, "Ookay then. How about you tell us who exactly you're afraid of."

Scott only stared at Flash till he ran out of the room. After Flash had left Scott calmed down then said, "It was a man who could move like him. Except he had glowing red eyes and he wore a yellow suit."

In the observation room Flash recognized the description so he banged into the wall in anger before he ran back to Star Labs and said, "He's here. The man in yellow. Find anything that looks like me but different when I run." Felicity immediately clacked about on the keyboard till the gum she was chewing on fell out of her mouth when she found what she was looking for.

"Huh. Who is that? He's kind of freaky," Felicity asked. Flash immediately looked at the security recording that was slowed down thanks to some sort of technology that belonged to a company that was completely new to him called Stark Industries. "He's the monster that killed my mother."


	7. Chapter 7: Reverse-Flash's Defeat

Chapter 7: Reverse-Flash's Defeat

The man in yellow had just put a device together and sneered before he realized that he needed one more object. He immediately ran till he found Scott Lang in a jail cell, and as soon as Scott saw him he backed up in fear before the man in yellow acquired the ant-man suit and tossed it to him.

"Put it on," demanded the man in yellow, and as soon as Scott did he shrunk down and ran out of the cell.

"You can run, but you won't get far Mr. Lang," said the man in yellow as he slowed down time and looked at the ground seeing Scott only one step away slowly running away. He proceeded to pick him up and sped them to the building he wanted Scott to steal from.

As soon as the man in yellow dropped Scott he said, "Mr. Lang. Bring me the ion powe rcore prototype and only then will you be free to live your life." Scott glared at him before growing back to normal and running towards the building. Scott shrunk back down five seconds before the security cameras saw him and immediately slid under the door.

"Okay...now where would you be little ion power core," Scott muttered to himself before he saw a computer and immediately ran to it.

He proceeded to jump on the keyboard till he saw the manifest and said, "There you are." Suddenly, he heard a sniffing ground right behind him and as soon as he turned around he saw a rat staring at him with his beady eyes.

"Oh crap," groaned Scott before he ran away as if his life depended on it with the rat chasing him gaining every step.

"Oh come on!" yelled Scott when he looked behind him.

As soon as he rounded the corner he saw a guard walking his way so he immediately jumped onto his shoe and proceeded to climb till he was on his shoulder.

"AHH rat!" screamed the guard as he ran back down the hallway he came from while the rat ran off in the opposite direction.

"Dude. You're a big guy. You shouldn't be so afraid of rats," said Scott to the guard which caused the guard to look down at his shoulder and fall down unconscious.

"Owww. That hurt dude," groaned Scott after he rolled to a stop.

"Luis, are you sleeping on the job again?" asked a guard as he walked up to the unconscious guard.

When Luis didn't respond the guard sighed before she said, "I'll miss ya Luis, because you're going to get fired. It's nice to have another night guard working here,so you know what? I'll do you a solid, because it's lonely here."Then she before pouring some water on his face waking him up.

"You're lucky I decided to wake you up. Don't fall asleep again," said the guard as she looked down on Luis.

"I wasn't asleep Melissa. Does this position look like a sleeping position?" said Luis after he stood up and before he casually looked down at his shoulder.

Scott had managed to sneak away and arrived at the room where the ion power core prototype was.

"Bingo." said Scott before growing to normal size. He immediately walked to the phone on the wall and called Star Labs.

After a few rings someone said in confusion, "Hello?"

"Hi it's me Scott. The yellow guy with glowing eyes is making me steal an ion power core prototype. I don't know what for, but I don't think it's good. I could use some help," replied Scott before he hung up quickly and shrunk down again as a guard walked in.

"I coulda sworn that I heard someone talking," said Luis as he looked around before he turned around.

He suddenly stopped as he remembered the small guy on his shoulder so he immediately turned back around and called out with an unsure tone, "Hello? Mr. tiny man? You there?"

Scott grew to normal side and grabbed him before ramming his head into a wall rendering him unconscious with a little cut on his forehead. Flash suddenly appeared and looked down at the guard before he said dryly, "Really? Knocking guards out now? Not cool."

Scott shrugged as he walked towards the ion power core, but was stopped when Flash grabbed his arm as he said, "I can't let you take that from here. Not only would you be arrested again, the man in yellow would more than likely destroy the world. That's why we have built a useless replacement for it so you can give that to the man in yellow."

Scott turned towards him before he said, "I'm listening." A few minutes later Scott exited the building and returned to the point he last saw the man in yellow.

"Give me the ion power core, and you can go your way," said the man in yellow as soon as he had returned.

 **Half an hour later...**

Flash arrived at the man in yellow's location and yelled, "You're going to pay for what you did to my mother!"

"Maybe, but not today," smirked the man in yellow right before he flipped the lever.

However when nothing happened he turned towards the Flash and yelled, "YOU! YOU DID THIS!"

A second before he ran at Flash but missed when Flash dodged him.

"How?" asked the man in yellow with confusion before he was punched by someone knocking him backwards.

"Yeah, Flash installed a speed dampener to that device I gave you. It activated as soon as you flipped the switch," said Scott right before shrinking to dodge a right hook from the reverse flash and growing back up again punching him in the side. He kept at it taking out his frustration for a few minutes before he grew back to normal a last time and swept his leg from under the man in yellow. As soon as the man in yellow fell down the Flash placed cuffs on him retrofitted with the speed dampener tech.


	8. Chapter 8: A Hulkish Fiend

Chapter 8: A Hulkish Fiend

A man was wandering the town of Smallville wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a light raincoat with the hood up when a police car came drive by. The car suddenly stopped and started flashing its lights and blared its siren as it did a backwards three point turn and drove at him as the man ran down an alley to escape it. The man managed to evade several cars till every direction he went a cruiser was there.

"Down on the ground with your hands behind your head!" yelled a gruff and angry sergeant with a single white eye and a scar running across it. The man looked everywhere as he tried to find an escape but couldn't find one and became even more panicked.

He suddenly collapsed on the ground and looked at them before he said right before he started thrashing about and growing, "You need to run." The cops stared in awe and fear as they saw a green monstrosity stand up and roar at them before a rookie cop twitched his trigger finger on his M9 because that's his indication of his fear.

The green monster stared at him and started walking slowly at him a second before the sergeant hollered, "Fire everything!"

The green monster lept at the nearest cars and picked them up right before leaping into the air and throwing them at the the cops causing the cars to explode.

"Hulk smash puny cops!" yelled Hulk before he landed on the ground creating a shockwave with his feet knocking them off of their feet. As soon as he had taken out all of the authorities he lept into the sky and proceeded to turn in a random direction.

Meanwhile, Superman had just taken out the royal flush gang and returned to his apartment when his phone rang.

"Clark where are you? Perry is getting furious," asked an irritated Lois from her desk after Perry had stormed back to his office.

Clark face-palmed himself before he blurred into his suit and said, "I'm on my way. It's Monday so traffic is very horrid."

A second later he had arrived at the Daily Planet and accidentally bumped into a blonde woman who was walking out in a huff.

"Watch where you're going Mr…" started the woman before she saw that it was Clark Kent and subconsciously smoothed her clothes down.

"I'm sorry Miss…" began Clark but was interrupted when she immediately blurted right before she hurried out of the building,"Cat Kent… I mean Clark Grant. I mean Cat Grant. It's okay.. I have to go."Clark blinked his eyes twice in confusion before he hurried back to his desk across from Lois.

"Clark it's about…" started Lois with irritation before she saw his face and asked with a worried tone, "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost?"

Clark suddenly jerked his head towards her as he realized where he was and said, "I uh I had a strange encounter with a uh a blonde woman down in the uh the main entrance."

Ten miles away from Metropolis Hulk started calming down so he turned to the left as soon as he had landed and started stumbling as he shrunk back down into his other self.

 **An hour later...**

The man woke up and looked around before he looked down at himself and whined, "Oh no not again…" as he stood up and stumbled around before he saw a discarded belt with what looked to be white paint dried on it.

"Oh that's disgusting." muttered the man as he looped it through his shredded jeans belt loops in one hand as he tried to keep his pants up with the other.

A few minutes later he was wandering about till a car slowed down next to him and the driver asked, "You alright pal?" T

he man smiled a reassurance but the woman wouldn't take it as she sped till she was in front of him and said after she got out, "Get into the car. I'm taking you to a hospital."

The man gained a panicked look for a few seconds before he said, "I'm okay, honest."

The woman raised her right eyebrow as he looked him up and down before she said dryly, "Riiiiiight. Get in the car mr I was attacked by a bear and wasn't wounded at all. I'm taking you to a hospital to get checked out."

The man sighed before he slowly walked towards the car when he suddenly grabbed her and held her in a headlock slowly suffocating her and whispered, "I'm sorry about this, but I really can't go to a hospital. You have no idea of the dangers that would occur should I go."

When she had fallen unconscious he picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat with the back of the seat in the position of being relaxed. He immediately got into the car and drove to Metropolis and quickly got out of the car before sneaking into the backdoor of a clothes shop and sneaking back out wearing males jeans, a plaid button down shirt, and a trench coat with the plastic piece broken off. He thought for a second before going back inside and grabbing a fedora to place it on his head.

 **Back at the Daily Planet...**

Lois and Clark were leaving the building and Lois couldn't keep herself from laughing after Clark told her why his face was pale.

"She totally has the hots for you Clark," said Lois as she started calming down but with a slight snicker in her tone.

Clark groaned before he asked, "We don't even know each other, so how can she have the hots for me?" An hour later He saw a fighter jet heading towards the center of Metropolis so he used his super hearing and heard sounds of a fight and something roaring.

"Lois I uh just realized that I have to um go call my mom to make sure she's okay," said Clark as he headed towards a phone booth but Lois asked with a worried tone, "What happened to her?"

Clark was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "She was hurt in a car accident, and she nearly died. I promised to call her everyday, and it's almost night time." Lois sighed before she let Clark go but she resolved herself to find out what his secret is because she didn't believe him one bit. A few minutes later Superman saw the green monstrosity so he flew at it punching it with both fists sending it flying through a few tanks.


	9. Chapter 9: Superman vs Hulk

Chapter 9: Superman vs Hulk

Hulk picked himself out of the wreckage of the tanks and glared at Superman before roaring, "HULK SMASH FLYING MAN!"

Superman didn't have time to defend himself when Hulk leapt into him taking him into the sky. Superman kept punching down on Hulk with both fists clenched together but Hulk's density was too thick for him to feel it. Hulk roared as he let go of Superman a spilt second before punching him to the ground. Superman pushed himself up from the wreckage right before Hulk landed on him widening the crater. Hulk continued to punch down at Superman till Superman stopped moving then snorted before jumped out of the hole.

"I'm not done with you," said a voice behind Hulk which stopped him in his tracks. As soon as Hulk turned around Superman who had his suit ripped flew at Hulk taking him into the sky. Hulk continued to pummel Superman but had the same success as Superman did when he tried the same thing. Once Superman was satisfied that they were over a location empty of people he threw Hulk down and flew down quickly as he punched Hulk further down till a Hulk sized crater was formed. However Superman didn't stop till he had nearly arrived at the Earth's core. After he flew out of the hole he collapsed and panted heavily from exhaustion.

 **Later that day...**

Hulk woke up in some sort of cage untransformed which made him panic but he didn't even transform once his heart reached a certain beat.

"Hello human. I'm Kelex and I'm supposed to help cure you of that green monstrosity you become," said a flying robot as he floated close to the man's container.

The man looked at Kelex and asked, "How…?" Before he got to finish his question the robot showed a hologram of the man as he is now held by Superman as he flew down into the crystal fortress.

"Kal-el has asked that I find out what your name is, because according to the human government's records you don't exist," said Kelex after he shut off the hologram.

The man suddenly gained a glazed look in his eyes before he slowly said, "I… I don't know. I can't remember. I don't remember who I was before I became the Hulk."

The robot was silent for a few seconds before he said, You look like a Bruce. I'll label you as Bruce in the fortress's archives.

Bruce nodded an okay before he sat down against the crystal cage and nodded off to sleep. Meanwhile, Superman had landed right outside of the White House in the back yard causing guards to rush up aiming their service pistols at him.

The President rushed out waving for them to lower their weapons before he asked, "Why did you come here Superman? You know that this doesn't send a great image for you vigilantes."

Superman was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "I need any info you can get me of a man who transforms into a hulkish green monster."

The President widened his eyes before he said as he turned around to walk inside the White House, "Walk with me."

When they reached a certain room he said, "You must realize that whatever I'm about to show you can't get out into the public. It would cause a riot, and I would probably get impeached."

Superman widened his eyes after the President pulled a switch in a bookshelf opening a hidden computer and pressed a button on the keyboard before pulling up a certain file.

 **An hour later...**

Superman rounded on the President and yelled, "You let something this risky and dangerous be done?! You have no idea of the risks of injecting green meteor rock in human beings! You could've killed him!"

The President had to wave his guards down again when they ran into the room and aimed their guns again before he said, "Lex Luthor had convinced us that this was the path to take to ensure our continued survival. We were so afraid that you would turn against us that we went along with the plan willingly. We still are afraid of the possibility of you going dark."

Superman sped out of the room before flying into the sky towards the Fortress of Solitude, and when he had arrived he said, "Kelex extract a sample of the man's blood. We need to start working on a cure now."

 **A day later...**

Superman pounded his right fist onto an ice pillar when he saw that should he cure Bruce he would die.

"There's no way to save him. He's damned if we do, and damned if we don't," Superman said softly as he sat down in a chair.

"Kal-el we could always try black kryptonite to remove the monster and place the monster into the phantom zone," suggested Kelex which caught Superman's attention.

"What is the phantom zone?" asked Superman with curiosity before Kelex went into a lengthy explanation of the Phantom Zone and it's purpose.

Superman waited for a few seconds before he said, "Do it."

As soon as Kelex fired a beam of black kryptonite at Bruce he started writhing in pain a second before the Hulk burst his way out of him and roared smashing the device in Kelex's hands. Superman immediately activated a device that looked like a spotlight and a black and white colored swirling portal opened swallowing the Hulk a second after he leapt at Superman.


End file.
